Broadband analog or subcarrier multiplexed digital networks with rapid data switching capability, are necessary for commercial telecommunications and for government applications such as communications among the various units in envisioned combat systems using lightweight, agile robotic ground units and unmanned vehicles. The implementation of such capabilities using ordinary electronic switching systems is bulky, slow, and cumbersome. Photonics switching is superior to electronic for handling large data blocks, and has the potential to advantageously offer compact size (integrated on a single chip), low power consumption, and adaptability to low-cost mass fabrication.                Standing in stark contrast to the revolution in digital networks, there presently exists no adequate technology for transmission, grooming, and switching of high-frequency (multi-GHz) RF data. The present invention addresses this need for advanced electronic and optical communications for commercial and for warfare systems.        
Accordingly, a premium is now being and in the future is likely to be placed on light-weight and compact and RF and RF-subcarrier multiplexed digital networking components, strongly favoring an RF-photonic solution.